S & S
by Avi Joanie
Summary: Sakura felt stuck with her dull relationship with her fiance. After 10 years, she had done all those sappy romantic stuff at least 20 times each. So she called off her engagement to her childhood sweetheart. Sakura then starts a new "exciting" life as a single (kinda dependent..) woman. Oh! She is also living with ex-fiance Syaoran! But that shouldn't be TOO hard. (Full Sum Inside)


S&S

Summary:

Sakura and Syaoran have been together for 10 years too long according to Sakura. In efforts to find that spark Sakura no longer feels she breaks of her 3 year engagment, and 10 year long relationship with Syaoran. But stays living with him as she can't support herself quite yet.. And so starts Sakura's story to find herself and her '"fun" with the ups and down of dating. And in the way she might also realize she has made tiny mistakes here and there... Maybe living with a ex that is also trying to move on is one of many mistakes.. Sakura might have miscalculated here and there. This is the story of their once perfect romance become far from it.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovies! I have returned and with a brand new story! I thought of this and I couldn't get out of my head. I know I have other uncompleted stories but I had to write this one.

Of course I have been working hard against my writers block with Mine, Yours and Hers, But a new LONG chapter should be updated soon! My writing style changed so drastically since I started that story so I am having a odd time writing that story, of shaping it so I will able able to writing like I do now :) I have worked on that chapter more then any chapter ever -_-

Back to this story, Please review so I know it's a story you are excited to read or not! Reviews are the fuel to get this story cracking ;)

Enjoy this short snappy Prologue ;)

-AJ

* * *

Prologue

I felt my heart thumping.

I actually was going to do this..

I am not going to do this.

I am going to.

But how can I?

I nervously opened the cabinet for two mugs. With out knowing I picked Our ms. and mrs. mugs that friend of mine gifted Syaoran and I as soon she knew about our engagement.

Maybe these mugs are inappropriate I thought as I poured coffee in each cup. But my hands and heart were so fumbled that I didn't want to even bother in the task of changing them.. Maybe this was the sign to not pull the trigger...

I started to panic. What if the reason the mugs were the ones I chose was because god wanted me not to do this.

"Good morning." He said as always every morning. But unlike every morning that I greeted him and smile.. I filched and turned around to greet him with a well acted and awkward smile "Good morning." I said as I looked at his dashing face.

Can I actually do this. Aren't I lucky I have a hunk of a fiancé in the first place, I looked at those messy chocolate locks of hair I always loved and his eyes that made my lady parts feel funny.. He began walking to be quickly breaking the train of thought I had going on. He always walked towards me; it was a routine. But this time my heart began to race, not because he was going to push me against the wall and passionately kiss me like I wished, but because in that moment I decided that if he kissed me the check like every morning we have lived together I was going to break it off, 10 years of us.

But if he kissed me in the lips that meant something different from the everyday. I would be reassured that we are still growing and there is room. That we are still able to surprise each other. That we aren't stuck in a never-ending routine. Like I felt we were.

I closed my eyes as soon Syaoran began leaning in. I hoped to feel his weight on my lips but his moist lips quickly touched my cheek. And in a blink of an eye he pulled away and grabbed his mug. I opened my eyes to see him already taking a seat on the kitchen table. And taking a sip of his coffee. Like always.  
"Thank you" he said as he finished the first zip.  
Was I the only one that felt stuck. I questioned as I began prepare his eggs.

Couple's wish for what we have though. I rebutted myself

I know him very well and visa versa. We have been together since I was 15 and he was 17. We have been to those couple vacations places and we have done all of those fun couple things plenty of times. We have done christmas, New Years kisses, and valentine's. Once we have done everything what is next? Once we have learned everything what is there to know?

I moved the eggs back and forth scrambling them well. That was the only way Syaoran ate his eggs.

We can't grow more and have become predictable and dull. How could we get married if that excitement is gone. My heart doesn't race anymore. I can't feel that love anymore. I love him, but not how I should love him, like my 15 year old self did.

I really care for him but I can't feel those sincere romantic feelings.

I sighed and turned off the stove and took out two plates. I divided the eggs between the two plates. I did eggs for me too because it was customary but I honsetly felt sick to my stomach to eat anything. I knew had to tell him now or forever hold my peace.

Syaoran was already reading the newspaper when I placed the plate in front of him. He reads the paper every morning as he eats and I think to myself or I look outside the window. Our mornings have become to this. We rarely talk about each other in the mornings..

I played with my food waiting for that moment he would noticed. I figured that is how I will break it to him. My heart was thumping and the minutes felt far too long as I waited for him to realize..

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as his plate was almost empty and his paper was placed down.

"Are you okay?" He earnestly asked as he looked at me in the eyes.

I stared at his amber eyes that drown me every time. But all I felt was guilt. Guilt that I just didn't feel like I once did.

"You been acting strange this morning." He added. He knew me as well as I did.

"Syaoran I want to end this." I let the bullet go. It was surprising that his expression wasn't shocked like I expected it to be though. He kept his eyes on me waiting for me to continue but my blood rushing so fast it took all I had to say " I think we should stop this relationship."

"Okay." He simply said expressionless. "I understand." He continued, surprising me. Or maybe the fact we are both okay at throwing 10 years down the drain was what really was surprising me. I think both.

"Okay." I found no other word to say to fill the most obvious awkwardness around us. Now what..

Syaoran looked at his paper once more. But my gaze was on him. I was freaking out in the inside.. But I couldn't read if he was as well.

"Have you even thought this through?" He stated. Syaoran lowered his paper and his gaze was fixed on me "I mean have you thought of moving out and everything."

Oh. I thought he meant the relationship... not what would happen afterwards. I mean it was the least of my worries..

"I guess I'll move my stuff with Da-"

"You can use the guest room you know" he said with his gaze once still fixed on me, but something changed that I couldn't but a finger on.

"Are you sure?" I asked I mean; living with the ex...

"I think we know each other well enough that we are able to be roommates and keep a friendship between us. You can live here until your off your feet."

"Thank you." I said with a knot forming in my throat. Syaoran always watched over me. Syaoran keep his gaze fixed on me but soon got up. He held his mug and somewhat grinned

"You chose the wrong mug today."

Ah I knew that would bite me back.


End file.
